Sampler Pack
by freak-joy-spastic
Summary: A little bit of everything. Werewolves, vampires, the outdoors, etc. This is not meant to be a complete story. Rather as the title suggests, a collection of simple random ideas that never went anywhere, but I feel were still enjoyable enough to put on paper. I hope you like it. Mello/Near


**Sampler Pack**

**Summary:** This is not meant to be a story. Rather as the title suggests, a collection of simple random ideas that never went anywhere, but I feel were still enjoyable enough to put on paper. I hope you like it. Mello/Near

**Credits and Claims:** I own only the tender delectable yaoi-ness held within.

**Warnings:** A little bit of everything has been thrown into this fic so **proceed with caution.**

**Love Bites**

**1 Summary: **Blood is let under the moonlight, with a little vampirism flavor. I think it's quite romantic.

~…..*…..~

(Gasp) The boys' lips parted in a silent cry of pain as the blondes' sharp eye teeth pierced his neck.

Mello held the boy up against him and drank deeply. He tasted so sweet it was like Chocolate over his taste buds.

"M-Me-Mello. Uh." The boys' hands were trembling, and clinging to the stomach of his dark shirt.

He made his grip tighter when the boys' balance faltered, his knees about to go out.

He continued to drink, sucking up the nourishing liquid. A small dark red trail escaped him and gently slid down Nears pail shoulder, soaking into the stretched out collar of his shirt.

The boy weakened and became limp. The blonde soon after drank in the last gulp to fill his stomach and pulled away. He licked his lips as he watched the wound slowly clot itself.

Still holding the boy he turned and slid down the brick wall behind him. He held the boy, gently cradling the delicate body against his chest. He took pleasure in listening to the boys faint steady heart beat.

"Go ahead and sleep." He whispered to the barely conscious Near. "I'll be here when you wake up."

**Nestle Quick Lick**

**2 Summary:** Near falls victim to an unfortunate circumstance and Mello is very amused. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

~…..*…..~

Near was reaching for the oatmeal, but he couldn't quite reach it. He'd already gotten the stool and climbed up onto the counter, but he still couldn't reach his oatmeal, which had mysteriously been pushed to the back of the top shelf. Stretching his arm out just a little more he could barely touch it. Frustrated, he gave it one last effort. With joyous success he finally grasped the end of the elusive box and pulled it quickly toward him. In the process however, his arm bumped the plastic box of Nestle Quick powder and before he knew it, it toppled down, hitting the next shelf down and the top came off.

The mix exploded out in all directions like a chocolate powder bomb, and Near was caught in the dead middle of it.

Opening his eyes, Near surveyed the damage. From head to toe he was coated by the powder, as was the counter, in a rough outline of Nears body.

Carefully stepping down from the counter powder fell from him, and he realized that it truly was everywhere. On his clothes, down his shirt, stuck to his skin, and into his hair up to the hairs in his nose, he was a chocolate powder coated Near.

"Pffft…" Near looked up at the sudden noise.

"Baa ha ha ha! (Inhale) Aa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Much to Nears misfortune there at the entrance of the kitchen stood Mello cackling like a hyena with a dirty glass in his hand. He was practically doubled over in hysterics, holding an arm across his stomach and eyes squeezed shut.

All he could do was continue to stand there covered in chocolate powder. Eventually though the blonde did stop laughing, for the most part anyway, the occasional titter did escape him.

"Serves you right." The blonde said with obvious entertainment showing in his voice. He straitened his posture before speaking again.

"That's what you get for that comment you made last week about karma." He smirked.

The blonde continued his way into the kitchen, setting his cup in the sink before crossing his arms and leaning with his left arm against the counter in front of Near. His dark eyes surveyed him, as if waiting for Near to say something, but what could he possibly have to say to the blonde from this position?

"You know, I did come here to get more chocolate milk, but seeing as that you hogged it all, it seems I can't. Though…", the blonde raised his tone, "strangely enough I think I'll be able to forgive you for that." A dirty smile broke over his face that made Near for the first time feel embarrassed about the circumstances.

The tiniest of blushes broke over his face and he would have thought that none would have been able to notice. But as he caught Mellos' eyes he could see that wasn't the case and that there was an odd plot brewing in the blondes' brain.

"You know." Mello said pushing off from the counter and taking a step or so closer.

The blonde reached a hand out, curling his fingers around Nears chin and leaned close, looking down at him. "I'm still in the mood for chocolate."

Then to Nears shock, Mello leaned in and licked his cheek, taking just a bit of the Nestle powder from it.

Then just as leisurely Mello turned and left the kitchen, mumbling, "Oh well", on his way out and leaving the beat red boy.

Near was speechless.

**Spinning Heads**

**3 Summary:** Spin the Bottle is an awesome game, yes? Well try telling that to Mello. (He he) PS: I did not know any of the other children from Whammy's' names so I just made some up.

~…..*…..~

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Mello grumbled audibly.

"Just shut up and spin the bottle Mello! Besides this is **my** birthday party, **so what I say goes**!" Vee called out from three spaces away, with a defiant look on her face.

Mello didn't give her a response as he leaned forward and with a flick of the wrist gave the bottle a spin. He folded his arms and didn't really pay much attention, as he really didn't care which girl it landed on. Everyone got anxious as the bottle slowed. He instead eyed his respective outcomes.

Glancing around the semicircle and approximating the speed at which the bottle slowed, the outcome would most likely be either be Beth, Olive, or the girl with the retainer. He internally shuttered.

The bottle stopped and he let his eyes follow the neck of it in the direction it was pointing. His eyes stopped, with an odd twitch, on none other than Near. A muffled growl caught in his throat as he reached for the bottle again and was stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vees' squeaky voice chirped in again.

"Spinning." He answered in a 'What does it look like' tone.

"It landed on Near!" He rebuked. "Why the hell is he here anyway?" Mello gave a glance in Nears direction; said boy was looking away as if not paying attention.

"I invited him!" She said defensively. "And besides, it doesn't matter who it landed on you're just supposed to kiss them!"

"We're both guys!" Mello tried that angle in order to get his way.

Vee paused for a moment, but refused to back down. "Thought you said you weren't against homosexuals and lesbians?"

"I'm not!"

"Then what's the problem?!" They were nearly nose to nose by this point.

"**I hate him**!" Mello yelled with a pitch that silenced the room.

Vee hesitated, but quickly recollected herself. "Again it doesn't matter. It's only a lip kiss, so just get it over with." She stated plainly, and the two stared at each other for a long minute.

"I'm leaving." Mello said, moving to get up.

"You can't!" Vee grabbed his sleeve and held him back. "You promised you would come to my party and participate in all the games." She began to give a desperate tone.

It was about this time Mello noticed the rest of the kids in the room begin to whisper and exchange subtle glances. He hated to admit it but she was right. Around Whammy house he was known for keeping his word. He had promised, even if it was reluctantly, because both she and Roger had bugged him for days about it until he had caved.

If he broke his promise now his reputation would be ruined. But then again, if he kissed Near (cringe and gulp), who's to say his reputation would not be in just as much danger?

With great reluctance Mello relaxed in Vees grip. 'At least with kissing his my reputation stands a chance.'

"Fine." He said aloud.

"Great!" Vee brightened and smiled broadly.

"Ok Near, get over to the middle. You too Mello." She said, pushing the blonde in the same direction.

Mello mumbled a retort and glared back over his shoulder as he stumbled into place.

Near stood up slowly, pushing himself up from the floor and approached the middle of the ring, with no hurry intended. Just the look of his calm facade pissed Mello off.

"Let's just get this over with." He said brisk and low.

Near nodded. "Agreed."

Now the room got quiet and Mellos' throat went dry, which was odd because his moth was watering. 'How am I supposed to do this,… and with everyone watching?' He swallowed and licked his lips.

'I can't just do it quickly ir it'll look like I'm scarred, but if it lasts too long it will look like I like it!' The blonde strained his brain for an idea of what to do but his mind was refusing to work out a solution.

'It doesn't help that Near is so blank and quiet!' His fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched.

Near, who until this point had had his head slightly lowered, raised his chin to meet Mello's eyes.

As if on the instinct that this was already going to take too long Mello leaned forward, but he stopped with only a breaths length between them. He could almost swear he could sweat beading on his brow. Out of his peripheral vision he could see the other party goers lean forward with eyes widened in interest.

This pissed him off, and he concluded to just get it over with. Grabbing Near by the collar he jerked the boy forward and jammed his lips against the others. Pinching his eyes shut Mello counted the seconds. 5…3…1 'Freedom!' With force equal to before he shoved the boy away.

Glancing quickly at the boy Mello was struck dumbfounded. Near was covered in a furious blush. Not only that, but everyone else making up the circle was blushing, if not gaping too. Mello felt his blush and twitch return.

'U-hem." Vee suddenly cleared your throat.

"Umm. H-How about we play a different game now?" She said trying to regain herself. Everyone else silently nodded in agreement, and without a word both he and near returned to their seats.

'Damn spin the bottle.'

**If We Were in love**

**4 Summary:** Never mind how, never mind why. If we were in love… that should be enough for anybody.

~…..*…..~

"Oh, Mello." He would sigh as he flushed, possibly as deeply as his body could. The blonde would kiss the skin of his hips with butterfly like lips, and he would simply melt.

"You're already half hard." Mello would say resting his palm over the sensitive flesh, then kiss up the closest thigh.

He would stop there, like he always did, then crawl back up his body. The rest of the night he would hold him tightly, in a nearly crushing grip. His body would be pinned under the weight of the blonde who refused to let him go, but honestly, he didn't mind.

Mello would kiss his neck while they lay there, alternating between sucks and nibbles. There seemed to be a particular spot the elder had come to favor and thus it remained always bruised of late. Beyond that he would pet him, caressing his slender back with surprising care. Sometimes he would even stroke his pale thighs or stomach, then go back and kiss over them later.

When the time came that Mello rose with the dawn he would always cling to the blonde fiercely. He did not wish for them to be parted. As a temporary remedy the blonde would pull him up into his lap and kiss him with a passionate tongue. Then he would be gone, dressed and out the door in a matter of moments.

He could barely wait for night to fall again.

**Hamlet is Boring**

**5 Summary:** Let's face it. Sometimes there are just more interesting things than Hamlet.

~…..*…..~

Currently both were lying on Nears' bed. They were reading Hamlet together. Feeling distracted though Mello paid more attention to the little albino-ish boy next to him.

Rolling to his side he lightly blew on the boys' ear. Near twitched at the tickle it caused but continued reading. Without the reaction he'd desired the blonde wrapped his arm around Nears' shoulder and pulled the boy away from his book. He rolled over simultaneously till the boys small body was laying back to chest on top of Mello.

Mello held him by the wrists like this as Near rested his head against Mellos' chest and his legs settled between the blondes raised knees. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed. Now he was comfortable.

**Rabbit Hunting**

**6 Summary:** Skimpy bunnies are what he seeks, skimpily dressed and cute as sin.

~…..*…..~

"Oh, come on Just try it on." Mello bayed.

"No, Mello. I am not wearing that." Near responded dryly.

"Come on, just for me. Pleeeeease?" Mello bayed again, as close to begging as he'd ever been. He was even on his knees, holding up the ridiculous hot pink thong with the white cotton tail in the back.

Nears arms crossed delicately over his chest as he stood from the bed and turned from the blonde.

"Only for a few minutes, then I'm taking it off. So make it quick." Mello heard him say unexpectedly, and a smile lit his features.

Eagerly he held the skimpy clothe at the back of Nears' feet, encouraging the boy to step into them. He pulled them up quickly into place so that the artificial tail lifted the back of the boys white shirt ever so slightly, and his cute little ass cheeks stuck out.

Urging Near to turn for 'viewing purposes' and sit back on the bed Mellos' smirk doubled. He swore that if ever Near glared at all, it was now. Then as quickly as Near was seated Mello was back on his feet, and triumphantly plopped a set of big perky bunny ears on top of Nears' head.

Near had never looked so angry.

**Trembling and Knives**

**7 Summary:** I think the title explains it, but to give further detail… Mello is having his way with Nears' shirt, (among other things (blushes*)). So, Near is going to need a new shirt, not that he minds. (ku ku ku) PS: This is kind of a pineapple = bizarre/kinkiness.

~…..*…..~

The blade neared his chest and he could feel himself shudder. Oddly it wasn't out of fear -he knew-, but rather out of the suppressed excitement he felt. His head was light and his cheeks flushed. At any moment -he imagined- his heart might just burst, but still he allowed this.

A distinct tingle ran up his spine as Mello pressed the flat of the small blade to his chest once more. He knew what to expect, and it thrilled him as much as it scared him. Another shudder rippled through him as the blonde quickly slid the blade back and across, flipping off another of the tautly pulled buttons. Now half of his pale chest was exposed, and his breath came more in gasps.

With a wry smile pulling at his lips the blonde did something new now. Dancing just over the immediate fabric the blade caught the open edge and pushed aside the now more cooperative white cloth. Catching the overhead light in the process the blade exposed the boys left nipple, as it stood pink and pricked. The younger didn't dare move.

Then, in slow motion it seemed, the blonde leaned down and his warm lips closed around the delicate bud. Near jumped to say the least, a surprised squeaking sound rushing from his throat. That talented tongue had him singing out with whimpers and sighs in submission and approval. For Mello it was truly amazing how much energy that little body could muster and use as he squirmed.

After a minute or so Near managed to mostly still himself, even with the pleasure still coursing through him. The pleasant tingles settled most thickly in his chest, demanding for something more potent as the lips continued to massage the nub. It was indeed a torturous move. The torturous pleasure only increased as Mello brought the cold sharp metal to his bare skin again and pressed it more firmly as he drew it down the vulnerable side.

Unbeknownst to him Mello had flipped his grip on the blade and only pressed the blunt handles end to the boys' delicate flesh. It was also unknown to Near just when the blonde had severed the previously remaining buttons.

Pulling away with a line of saliva trailing, Mello released the now swollen nipple and dropped kisses up the pale neck. Mellos' first priority was to strip the smaller male. Before he could even protest the little geniuses' bottoms were made quick work of. Towering over his smaller frame Mello was indeed intimidating, that exciting, frightened sensation increasing tenfold. Near shuddered again as the not to be denied, sharp ended blade pressed against his pale neck.

(A/N: A little too rape-ish?)

**Shooting Pines**

**8 Summary:** Under the limbs of a pine tree, can you kill the one you love?

A bird trilled, and a particularly strong gust of wind picked up the end of the boys' pale blue scarf and giving him a chill. Still he remained unmoving from his position where he sat with his back pressed against the base of a tree. He didn't look up at the graveled crunch of approaching footsteps, he just continued to rotate the prickly pine cone he held in his chilled pale hands. He already knew who it was after all.

The footsteps stopped in front of him, leaving him half shrouded by the tall apposers' shadow. Near took a moment to admire the well kempt black boots before looking up to meet the others eyes. He met the clicking barrel of a gun instead.

'Bang!' Birds scattered.

The blonde panted, the gun visibly shaking in his hand.

…

"Should I tell you why you couldn't do it?" The boy asked smoothly, not even giving a glance to the bullet hole in the tree mere inches from his head.

The blondes' teeth grit. His black clad arm came around in a swing, as if to strike, but came out wide, throwing the gun far to the side. It tumbled briefly on the grass before coming to a stop, but neither present really noticed.

The blonde fell to his knees before him, grabbing a fist full of pale curls and jerking the boy forward. He crashed their mouths together, clacking teeth, and busting the littlers' lip. A drop of blood trailed down his pale chin, as the aggressors tongue invaded. The pine cone fell from his grip.

"I'm going to take you." Mello gasped lustfully when at last they broke apart, blood tinting his lips.

"You have my permission." Near replied evenly and comely through his cracked lip. The colors of the setting sun outlined them as Mello pushed Near down.

**Beastly Lovers**

**9 Summary:** More moonlit peril and beastly lovers. Inspired by a scene from the 2010 The Wolfman movie.

~…..*…..~

"You know me. Mello please!"

'That voice, from the creature beneath him, it was familiar.

The beast leaned in for a better look. 'He could feel it's small frame shivering and hear it's heavy breath, but those eyes, that face, he knew them.'

He could see recognition dawn in those eyes. Could he dare hope for more?

"Mello, please. Stop this." Praying and hoping against hope Near slowly and measuredly brought his hand up and reached to touch the distorted face of his lover. His mind screamed at him to desist from the action, glorifying its stupidity, it could lose him more than just his fingers. Still he reached.

The beast in him was gripped by the urge to lash out at the reaching hand, but his focus was caught more by the motion of those pink lips and the creamy pale neck they lead down to. He leaned closer in interest, to be greeted by a hint of pink in his preys' cheeks. Arousal filtered into his awareness, and a name came to mind.

'Near'…

**Smashing Pumpkins**

**10 Summary:** a rare school trip to a corn maze is interrupted by teenage shenanigans. **Rated more closely to M**.

~…..*…..~

The evening air whipped and tumbled through the corn stocks as straw crunched underfoot. Near was just coming back after seeking out a corner to pee in while Mello was sizing up the latest pumpkin.

"Batter up!" 'Csplach!' Mello let loose his swing and smashed straight through the side of the scowling pumpkins face, sending chunks of it up to five feet in the other direction. He 'humphed' in triumph at the splattered mess, pushing an errant strand of hair behind his ear.

Near just stood at a short distance with his hands in his pockets.

Mello glanced over at him with a smile. "You want to give it a shot?" He gestured, raising the bat.

Near shook his head.

Mellos' smile disappeared briefly as he looked away somewhat blankly, and then looking back the small smile returned. He strode over sliding in behind the boy and wrapping his arms around.

"It's real easy." Mello whispered in his ear.

"Just grab the base with both hands." He took Nears' hands and placed them over the baseball bat handle, arranging his hands over top.

"That's it. Just like that." Mello by this point had half encased Near with his body, trapping the boy between his arms.

"Now." Slowly with careful steps Mello nudged the boy closer. To the small mostly demolished congregation of pumpkins.

"Let's aim at this one ok?" He said making the end of the bat tap a smallish egg shaped gourd.

Together they practiced the swinging motion a couple of times. Then with Mello guiding Near brought the bat up and out and finally back down in one fairly smooth motion. The pumpkin cracked in half and tumbling over itself. For the most part it remained intact but the face had successfully been smashed beyond distinction. Finishing through the swing Mello and Near were left in a physically awkward position. This being so, they broke apart, Mello taking the bat.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it." Mello smiled at him despite the now fairly darker corridor.

The blonde re-approached the pale boy now, backing him into the corner stalks. He raised his free hand and caressed Nears' cheek with the back of it.

"Is it?"

Near shook his head in response.

The wind pushed the corn stalks roughly, managing to create a scratching noise to perfectly compliment Mellos' suddenly husky breath. His long arms wound around the boys' torso as he pulled him close. The shorter looked up, their eyes met, and they kissed. Near was quick to lose his breath as large hands palmed his rump and pressed their hips together.

"Turn around." Mello whispered.

The younger hesitated.

"The longer you wait the sooner someone may come to find us, and catch you with my cock up your ass." The blonde taunted low in the red flushing ear.

Near turned, following Mellos' additional orders to brace himself by grabbing the stalks. The hairs on the plant pricked and tickled his hands. His back subconsciously arched as he felt Mellos' hands reach around to unfasten his jeans. Both pants and underwear were slid down his thighs. He could hear the clink of Mellos' belt and the slide of the zipper as they were undone.

Preparations were brief and clumsy before Mello began his half hazard entry. Near grunted but gave no resistance as Mello built a steady rhythm between them. Worry of discovery soon became distant and the paler began to moan wantonly and without shame. Not wishing to unintentionally share this pleasant display Mello sped the tempo, eager to bring them both over the edge.

A chill swept down their sweat slicked spines as they trove for that peek, Mello having to clamp his teen into the cloth of Nears' jacket to muffle his own sounds. Tanned hand grasped desperately as he drew nearer to that end he sought. Sharp cries of approval were his return.

"Near, I'm gonna-" Mello groaned as his climax began, continuing to thrust all the while.

"Don't pull out." Near mumbled, still in a fog of arousal. He was nervous of the messy gush that may come from his backside should Mello pull out before he'd regained control of himself.

Mello heeded his request only for as long as it took him to regain his breath, pulling away gently and secretly enjoying the sight as his ejaculate seeped down the boys' thigh.

"Turn around and I'll finish you off with my mouth." Mello offered as a consolation.

…

"Rumors would later describe the blonde on his knees and a smaller boy crying out as he bent over the other, fingers woven tightly into the golden locks.


End file.
